The objective of this contract is to provide technical services necessary to support the DIR's animal research program. This includes recruitment, support and maintenance of a large staff with a wide range of skills and training, ranging from entry level animal caretakers to doctoral level scientists, providing animal husbandry for a wide range of species, providing backup veterinary services on an as needed basis, preparing for and participating in laboratory reviews by AAALAC, performing rodent and nonhuman primate surgery, developing and implementing environmental enrichment programs for nonhuman primates, producing and breeding transgenic and knockout mice, developing and maintaining breeding colonies for selected genetic mouse strains, and using rodents and nonhuman primates in a variety of behavioral testing techniques.